2012
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Now Chad, before a crack the size of L.A. forms on the ground and tears us apart like in the movie, I have something to tell you."


**Hey guys! It's me I'm back! Anyone miss me? So I'd just like to say that it's almost summer vacation so I declare my hiatus over! **

**YAY! Clap 4 me!**

***crickets***

**So, who's counting down the days for falling for the falls? *Raises hand* Falling for the falls is exactly 2 weeks before my bday!**

**Hahaha my hiatus was shorter than I intended, heehee I love writing more than I thought**

**Oh, sorry for rambling on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC **(THAT'S RIGHT I REFUSE TO BOLD IT!)**

* * *

A few more steps…..just a few more steps.

Why did I ever agree to this?

I groaned, looking over the huge box I was carrying.

That's right I, Chad Dylan Cooper am currently delivering the Randomites their props. And you know for a low budget show, this is a lot of props.

Man, I am way too nice for my own good.

Ugh, just one more step!

Before I could move my feet, I heard hyperventilating coming from Sonny's dressing room. I immediately quickened my pace and kicked open the dressing room door.

To my surprise Sonny was huddled in a corner with her hands wrapped around her knees. A dry heaving sound was later heard from her throat.

Okay this was either the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life or the most disturbing.

I set the large box on her vanity desk.

She glanced up at me her eyes quivering.

"Uh," was all I managed to get out.

"What are you doing?" I continued. Sonny tilted herself to my angle so I could properly see her face.

"2012 is coming." She answered her voice small and shaky.

I lightly snorted.

"You actually believe in that junk?" I asked incredulously. I crouched down to her level while she lightly glared at me.

"That's not all! When I was done watching the movie the news caster reported that there was gonna be an earthquake. And when I was walking here this morning I heard thunder, and it wasn't even raining!" Sonny rambled.

"Coincidence," I answered simply. Sonny intensified her gaze before opening her mouth.

"You know Chad you may think you know everything but I guarantee you that-"

As much as I would've loved to hear her insult me, she was interrupted by the whole studios lights shutting off.

Before I could progress what was going on, Sonny's hands violently grasped onto my shirt. "Hey, ow!" I responded.

She however, didn't hear me. She was too busy saying her prayers and apologizing for any 'bad thing' she committed in the past decade.

"Hmm the lights came off." I stated obviously.

Sonny on the other hand wasn't so calm.

"I told you 2012 was coming!" she screeched.

"It's just a power shortage!" I assured her. She grasped my shirt tighter.

"First the grounds gonna crack, then the ocean will flood and if that doesn't kill us then…"

"Well then, you better say your prayers." I sarcastically commented.

"I'm sorry mom, but I was the one who ate the last cupcake, I'm sorry Tawni but I secretly tried on your Coco moco coco! I'm sorry Zora for breaking your bat cam while we were in the woods. I'm sorry Lucy, for forgetting to water your flowers back in Wisconsin."

I slightly rolled my eyes.

I adjusted my arms so she would probably feel safer. I expected her to continue pouring her heart out to those she wanted to apologize to, instead she snuggled closer to me.

"And Chad, before a crack the size of L.A. forms on the ground and separates us like in the movie, I'm sorry I never told you that I-"

Before Sonny could finish her sentence, the lights in the room flickered on. I could feel Sonny's stone grip loosen as her eyes scanned the room.

I told you it wasn't 2012." I said gallantly before standing up and examining the lights.

Sonny looked relieved for a second before she gently sat herself on the couch. I smiled, before sitting down beside her.

"So…what'd you wanna tell me?" I casually asked.

"Doesn't matter," Sonny stated, brushing it off like it was no big deal.

I stared at her for a long time. "Tell me." I urged.

"No," She replied determinedly.

I shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "Guess we're gonna have to wait for the next power outage then." I stated confidently.

I saw Sonny's eyes widen before she immediately sat upright.

"There's going to be more power outages?" she asked disbelievingly. I just gave her a curt nod.

"It's 2012, I'm telling you power outages don't just happen for no apparent reason, I mean sure that was just a movie but I was based on a real-"

Before she could continue any further I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards me as her lips met mine.

Sure the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but when we pulled back the look on her face told me that I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it.

She gave me a goofy grin, while I'm pretty sure I was smiling like a love sick idiot.

She leaned into my chest before continuing,

"You know I'm glad we can spend our last days together before 2012 kills us." Sonny stated.

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, so I just smirked before replying.

"Don't worry about the end of the world coming today, it's already tomorrow in Australia."

* * *

**Ha-ha did you like it? I had fun writing this :P **

**So anyway…hmm how do I put this lightly?**

**REVIEW!**

**WEEEE smiles all around?**

**OK, until next time! *Waves* **


End file.
